


Goodnight, Dorian

by Dawninlatin



Series: Answered prompts [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk!Dorian, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, answered prompts, this almost qualifies as a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninlatin/pseuds/Dawninlatin
Summary: Based on the prompts: “Is that my shirt?” “You mean our shirt?” and “It’s pouring rain why are you here?”
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Series: Answered prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901188
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Goodnight, Dorian

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @sweetlyvillanous on tumblr!

Manon hadn’t been sleeping for long when she was woken by someone rapidly knocking on the front door. « _Right on time,»_ she mumbled to herself, getting out of bed to let in her boyfriend, Dorian, who’d been out for drinks with two of his friends.

Her original plan had been to sit up and wait for him, but when the clock struck 2am, she’d had enough, deciding that if he was out _this_ late, she didn’t actually want to deal with his drunken state. Especially not when Aelin Galathynius and Fenrys Moonbeam had been involved…

The trio was known for their ability to wreck havoc wherever they went, and for them to go out, their respective impulse controls left at home…Manon shuddered, not wanting to know what they’d been up to.

She was slightly surprised that she had been woken by the sound of her boyfriend knocking, and not the sound of the cab he’d taken. Manon listened to the heavy downpour outside. He couldn’t have possibly walked home in this weather?

As she opened the door, she was quickly proven wrong, for there stood Dorian, soaking wet, trying to focus his gaze on her.

«It’s pouring rain, why are you here?!» Manon hissed at her boyfriend, ushering him inside. 

«I wann’ed to look at the _stars,_ » Dorian slurred, brows scrunched in concentration.

He had stopped in the middle of the small entrance, swaying from side to side, and Manon had to put a hand on his shoulder to balance him, not sure if he was able to remain standing much longer.

«So you thought it was a good idea to do it in the middle of a rainstorm? Sorry to disappoint you, but rain also means _clouds,»_ she pointed out to him.

Dorian looked somewhat heartbroken at that revelation, and Manon had to stifle a laugh. 

She bent down to untie his shoes for him, when he let out a giggle. «What’s so funny?» Manon asked, smiling to herself.

Once she’d finished with the shoes, she stood back up, Dorian still giggling.

«Come’ere,» he whispered. «I wanna-» Dorian stopped, looking for the right words. «I wanna tell you a s-secret.»

Manon rolled her eyes, leaning closer to him. His breath reeked of alcohol as he whispered in her ear, «I’m druuuunk.» He giggled once more, the sight being so adorable Manon forgot how mad she was.

«You don’t say.»

After also peeling of his jacket, Manon patted her _very_ intoxicated boyfriend on the back and said, «Why don’t you go into the bathroom and change into some dry clothes. You look like a drowned rat.»

Dorian gasped as he registered her insult, clearly offended. «That’s mean,» he slurred, stomping his feet like an angry toddler.

«At least now you don’t have to shower before sleeping in the same bed as me,» Manon reassured him, leading him towards the hallway. 

She was about to enter the kitchen when she saw where her boyfriend was headed. «Dorian?»

«Hmmmm?» 

«Bathroom is the other door.» Manon pointed to it.

«Silly me,» Dorian giggled, putting a hand to his head. 

«Yeah, silly you,» she said to no one in particular as she made her way to the sink. She could hear him fumble with the doorknob for a second, but then he managed to open it. _Hopefully he could get dressed on his own too,_ Manon thought.

She found Dorian a glass of water, then she went back to the entrance to clean up the mess made by his dripping wet clothes.

When Manon at last made her way to their bedroom, she had to bring a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter at the sight that met her. 

Dorian was standing by the closet, looking completely lost, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a tight, bright purple shirt that was so short it left his belly button exposed.

«Is that my shirt?» Manon asked, unable to hold it back any longer and breaking into a fit of laughter.

Lowering his head, his cheeks turning pink, Dorian mumbled, «You mean _our_ shirt?» 

The sight of him standing there - wearing her shirt, twiddling his fingers and angrily mumbling to himself - melted away every last trace of annoyance. 

She wished she had her phone nearby, so she could take a picture of him.

«How did you even get it on?» 

«I don’t kno-ow,» Dorian pouted.

Manon sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. «You can’t sleep in that. It’s way too small!» 

Dorian tried to pull it back over his head, but got stuck, so Manon had to step over to help him. «How you managed to find your way back home tonight is a mystery I will never unfold.»

Then, after instructing him to down the full glass of water and asking if he had brushed his teeth - something he had, Dorian showed her by grinning wide - Manon led him over to the bed, ready to finally get some sleep.

«Did you have fun tonight?» Manon asked her drunk boyfriend as they lay in bed.

Nodding thoughtfully, Dorian said, «Yeeessss,» stretching out the word. «But I missed you,» he slurred, a pout on his lips, tears pooling in his eyes.

«Oh, Dorian,» she sighed, placing a blanket around him. «You were only gone for a few hours.»

«But you’re like-» He hiccuped. «You’re l-like my fav’rite person.» 

Squeezing his eyes shut in concentration, Dorian continued, «Even when you’re grumpy n’ stuff, you’re adooorable.»

Manon chuckled, and Dorian quickly said, «But don’t tell Manon I said that!»

«You’re secret is safe with me, Dorian.»

He let out a happy sigh.

«Sleep now,» Manon told him, voice not opening for any negotiation.

«Okay,» he said, twisting around for a bit, before settling with his back to her.

The room went quiet, and Manon had almost drifted off to sleep when Dorian whispered from beside her. «Manon?»

«Hmm?» She kept her eyes closed.

«Can you tuck me in?»

«Sure,» Manon answered with a sigh, sitting up to tuck the heavy blanket around his frame.

Dorian giggled again. «I feel like a burrito.»

«You can keep feeling like a burrito in the morning.» she told him, shaking her head at his antics. «Sleep now, love. It’s late.»

Then Manon pressed herself against his back, slithering her arms around him to hold him tightly. 

«Goodnight, Manon» Dorian said in a singing voice, beginning to loudly snore immediately after.

«Goodnight, Dorian,» she whispered back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.


End file.
